Fusion
by inkedhymnal
Summary: SSxRonin Warriors! The Saints go to a mountain retreat and run into some serious trouble. There, they meet some new warriors and are soon on the path to war once more - only this time with new friends and an even nastier enemy.
1. OLD FRIENDS

Yay! Go me! First Saint Seiya fic. Rock on! XD So, anyway, here are the rules of this here fic.

I do not own Saint Seiya, nor do I own Ronin Warriors. However, that does not stop them from living in my closet. If you flame me, please know that you are making poor flamers happy. That is where they will be going. Or, if your computer suddenly bursts into flames in the middle of the night, then they were thrown back at you. Either way, you know what's happening to them, right? If you review, well then, you get a cyber cookie and another chapter. I **WILL NOT** do pairings. If you look on some of my other fics, I have had these requests and have patiently explained that I cannot pair people. Why? Homophobic family. That, and I usually utterly hate most females in a series (cough Sienna cough). And yes, this is a Saint Seiya/Roning Warriors cross-over. Yay! Have fun reading. If you aren't having fun and think I suck…then ask yourself this: why am I still reading this? Simple question. I think you can figure out the simple answer. 

Right! So let my brainchild be born!

Every Character in RW and SS: slowly inches away from Blaque

READ! XD

P.S. – I hate Sienna, and Miho (both from SS), and Mia (RW). Shunrei can stay. I like Shiryu's...well, the little Chinese girl that lives with Roshi. Yeah. Someone correct me on that when you get the chance. I have the damn video, just can't remember.

**CHAPTER 01 –** **OLD FRIENDS**

Shiryu fidgeted in his seat, his eyes straying to the classroom clock again and again. His ears hummed with the sound of pencil and pens scratching the paper, of people itching their heads as they tried to answer questions. Shiryu himself had turned in his paper well over a half-hour ago. It wasn't that he was a genius; it was just that Biology II was one of his better subjects. But then again, having been trained and nearly raised in the mountains of China, he knew how a lot of things worked in the biological sense.

But, being bored wasn't the reason he was fidgeting. Today was the day that he and the other Saints would be getting together for their anniversary. This would be the second year they had all been together as Saints, and the first year after the defeat of Lord Aries. He was supposed to meet them at four, and school let out at two. He had several dishes in the fridge and one time baking.

He growled menacingly at the clock, as it slowly drove around the second hand so that the big hand clicked to another minute. Another half-hour to go. Damn, he hated finals!

"Mr. Shiryu, would you mind being silent?" the teacher asked, glaring at the long haired Chinese.

Shiryu nodded and cast his eyes down, which the teacher knew was his silent apology. The teacher went back to grading papers from the earlier exam takers, and Shiryu turned back to watching the clock. He was normally not this impatient, but when matters as important as these needed taking care of, how could he not will Chronos to please make time speed by? Just this once!

In the end, Shiryu didn't get his wish. He spent the next thirty minutes slowly twisting a sheet of paper into confetti and when the bell actually rang, he was up like a shot gun had just been fired. He bid a farewell to his friends in the class and dashed down the halls. Luckily, since it was finals week, he had no homework (for which an teacher who gave him any would have been brutally murdered). He grinned when he saw Seiya already waiting for him at his car. The two attended school together, being the only ones to want to remain in the Tokyo section of Japan.

Ikki and Shun had gone off to the island of Hokkaido for some peace and quite. It was also discovered that a lawyer in the region had uncovered a will from their parents, stating that they inherited a small house and a small amount of money, enough to get them through high school and college. It was odd that the lawyer have never looked before, but the two had accepted and to everyone's knowledge lived out happy lives in the quaint house near the sear.

Hyoga was currently back in Russia, attending one of the most prestigious schools there. He was a good student, and had earned a scholarship through a special program. He had never fully explained the details, but they got regular phone calls from him (once every two weeks), and letters once a month. He seemed happy enough, and they had made it clear that he was always welcome back with the rest of them in Japan.

Jab as off in Osaka, managing to procure a spot of the National Japanese Fighting Team. In the past year, he had earned a huge reputation. He was their star fighter, and their youngest. He was currently the national singles champion, and had led the team to victory in the tag team division. Later that year he would be going to the World finals, and was also looking for a spot in the Olympics in hopes of representing Japan. Not surprisingly, Sienna was his sponsor.

As for the others, they were currently residing somewhere in Japan, but had distanced themselves from the rest. The Foundation kept tabs on them, but it seemed they were attending schools with jobs and were within easy reach if necessary. Of course, it really didn't worry Shiryu. He had never truly liked them, but it was nice to know they were there for backup.

"You're late," Seiya joked as Shiryu jogged up to his car.

Shiryu and Seiya were juniors, both now 17-years-old. Shiryu had managed to saved up for a car and managed to buy a Jeep Wrangler. It was colored the soft green of his armor, and could easily fit all five (himself, Seiya, Ikki, Shun, and Hyoga), plus their equipment for whatever they were doing. At the moment, it served nicely for the two of them as they were trying to fix up their apartment and they had to haul a lot of stuff around.

"Oh, shut up," Shiryu said, jangling his keys. "I have a longer jog to the car remember?"

"Whatever," Seiya laughed and hopped in as Shiryu unlocked the car. "I get the shower when we get home."

Shiryu rolled his eyes. "Okay, Princess. I have to get everything cooked anyway."

Seiya puffed his chest out a little at Shiryu's comment. "So glad we have an understand, Maid."

Shiryu just lightly punched Seiya as he turned out into traffic, weaving his way through the cars as they headed out of downtown Tokyo to the outskirts where their apartment was. They parked in the underground garage and headed up the stairs to their sixth level (of eight levels) apartment.

It was roomy, with a full size kitchen that was connected to a small dining room. Their living room featured a four seat couch and a love seat, along with a 30" color screen T.V. and a movie rack, with an assortment of photos and other knick-knacks. Removing their shoes, they stepped onto the hard wood floors. Shiryu aimed for the kitchen, while Seiya moved onto their plush beige carpet and into the small hallway that led off to three bedrooms and a large bathroom. Shiryu could hear Seiya rummaging around in his room for clothes and then the slam of the bathroom door and the water beginning to run.

Clicking on the T.V, which was visible from the kitchen, Shiryu set to work on his dishes. He pulled out the one in the oven (a lovely meat dish made up of pork, turkey, and beef). Setting it on the counter top to cool a little, he grabbed his apron, which read 'Kiss the Cook', rolled up his sleeves, and headed to the fridge.

Why, of all the people coming, did he have the be the only one who could cook relatively well next to perhaps Shun? Of course, Shun was brining food as well. That was a given. Ikki and Shun had arrived in Tokyo the day before, but with school, Seiya and Shiryu hadn't had time to say hi besides calling to make sure they got in okay. Jab would be driving up that day and Hyoga's plane would be landing in a few minutes. Shun was in charge of getting the blonde though. The other three were not attending – the antisocialists.

Shiryu stuck one of the frosted dishes in the oven, while he flipped the other two onto decorative plates. He had spent a lot of time perfecting the special Chinese pastries, one reflecting the images of Hyoga, Shun, and Ikki, while the second involved him, Seiya, and Jab. He was most proud of these creations, and to make sure Seiya didn't attempt to eat them, he placed covers over them and duct taped them shut. For all his strength, the Pegasus Saint, for the life of him, could NEVER win against duct tape.

Taking the other baked item out of the oven as the timer went off (it had to be soft, not truly baked), he set it on the window to cool. He sealed the meat (again with duct tape) and did the same to the last of his goods before sticking them in a small box. Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, noticing that the shower was now cut off. It probably had been for awhile and Seiya was merely taking his time drying, dressing, and doing his hair. The boy could be so picky sometimes!

The boy finally appeared, dressed in jeans and a new red tank top, with his usual wrist bands. A towel was draped across his shoulder as he sauntered into the kitchen, opening the fridge door and rummaging around. Shiryu sighed and took off the mittens he had been wearing.

"Are you done or should I stay away a little longer just in case you suddenly get something in your hair?" Shiryu asked.

On one occasion, Shiryu had been taking a bath when Seiya burst in, his hair plastered with an exploded egg. Shiryu had not asked how it had gotten there, but rather had blushed and tried to cover himself as Seiya panicked. Shiryu had never let him live it down either.

Seiya backed out of the fridge, pouting. "Oh, come on! It was one time!"

Shiryu shrugged. "And there will be a repeat, knowing you."

Seiya pouted further and closed the door, his hands on his hips as he faced Shiryu. "That's mean," he proclaimed.

Shiryu chuckled and unwound his apron, hanging it on his hook before waving over his shoulder and disappearing from view, calling, "You'll live."

He went to his room and gathered the outfit he had picked out for the trip. They were heading to a small mountain retreat, meeting at four at the a small, overnight parking garage. Seiya and Shiryu had already packed what they would need for the two night stay, and now all they had to do was shower and get there.

He locked the door to the bathroom and stripped down, letting the warm water cascade over his body. He took his time, lathering the soap in his hair (he had a special kind which Seiya wouldn't touch, saying it made his hair smell to much like cherries), and using extra cream rinse to ensure it was shiny and tangle free. Call him a sissy for caring about his hair, but when it was as long as it was, not caring would created a disaster area not even government officials could pay to have undone.

Stepping out, he toweled himself off and put on his chosen outfit. It was a pair of loose jeans and a Chinese top he had recently bought. It was looked lovely, if he did say so himself. Green with a blue/green dragon wrapping around it. Taking a brush and sitting on the sink, he gently brushed out his greenish ebony locks and tied it in a braid, sealing it off with a jade colored wrap. Viewing himself in the mirror, he deemed himself presentable and walked out of the door.

He glanced at the clock – 3:34. Good, they were on time.

"Seiya, ready to go?" he called as he turned the corner.

The chestnut hair colored boy grinned from where he was sitting on the couch, watching the T.V. It was talking about the weather, and it seemed it would be nice for the weekend. Perfect! "Yeah! Let's get this show on the road!"

He bounced up and grabbed their backpacks – the rest already in the car – and Shiryu grabbed the food and their apartment keys. He locked the door behind them and followed Seiya down to the car. He couldn't help but smile widely. His friend's attitudes were highly contagious, after all.

""

"Oh my god! Oh my god!"

Shiryu couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's enthusiasm. They were waiting at a red light, the meeting place within view. From where they were, both could see the two cars sitting side by side in the parking lot, and the four people standing next to them.

Expertly maneuvering into the space right next to the group, Shiryu watched as Seiya nearly leapt from the car like a caged animal. Jab didn't have time to react as Seiya pounced on him, nearly knocking him to the ground in a tight hug.

"Hey guys!" he cried, flashing a wide smile.

Jab coughed, Seiya straddling him as he continued to hug the Unicorn Saint. "Seiya, I can't breathe."

Seiya blushed and let go. "Oh, sorry Jab!" He got off and helped the boy up, who then returned the hug – though much more gently.

"I see you're the same as ever," commented Hyoga, who was leaning against Ikki's new, red 2005 Ford Mustang next to the green haired Andromeda Saint, Shun.

"I could say the same of you," Seiya laughed and the two embraced, patting each other's back in a warm greeting. "I see Russia hasn't thawed you out a bit. You so need to get someplace warmer and hang ten, man." Seiya flashed the hang-ten sign with a grin, adopting the accent of surfers.

Hyoga lightly punched him, still grinning. Shiryu shook his head as he too got out and delivered his welcomes. Shun was bubbling over, as usual. The gentle, Green-Haired Angel (as was his nickname), was babbling about everything that had happened as Ikki, Jab, and Shiryu loaded their things into the two cars that would be taken. Shiryu's Jeep for obvious reasons, and Jab's Chevy Equinox, since they couldn't fit everything into one car.

"Okay, so, who's with who?" Shiryu asked as he closed the trunk of his Jeep, coming around to stand by the passenger door.

"I'm with Jab!" Seiya called out. Normally, Seiya didn't like the Unicorn (he hadn't two years ago), but a little incident where they got lost in the woods together had magically brought them closer, like some cliché movie.

Jab rolled his eyes, but said nothing in argument. Truthfully, Shiryu thought that Jab enjoyed Seiya's company. But then again, he didn't live with the kid. Shun opted to go with Seiya as well, and Hyoga naturally decided to go with the green haired boy.

Shiryu looked to Ikki. "Please, don't leave me to a three hour drive by my lonesome." He stuck on his best pair of puppy dog eyes and set out his lower lip a little.

Ikki chuckled and tapped his nose. "No sweat. Like I want to be locked in a car with a bunch of children anyway."

Shun stuck out his tongue at his older brother. "You're not much better! You're cooking is awful and you complain about school all the time!"

"But I can still kick your butt," Ikki reasoned and slid into the Jeep.

Shiryu shook his head as Shun stuck out his tongue once more and slid into the backseat with Hyoga, Seiya taking the front near Jab. Seiya got a little carsick, so it was for the best anyway. He turned on his car and took the lead, Ikki sitting in comfortable silence to his right. A smile graced both their lips as they headed out of Tokyo towards the mountains.

Yeah, having everyone back was going to be lots of fun.

""

Hurray! First chapter done! I know the Ronins didn't appear in this chapter, but they will appear! I promise! They kind of have to make sure my story line works.

Shiryu: I can't believe you made me look so girly in the bathroom!

But you are, aren't you?

Seiya: Yeah. Did you see him at the tournament? He took forever after every fight to clean up.

Shiryu: SEIYA!

Now, now boys, settle down. I have to use you for the next chapter!

Next Chapter: Shiryu and the gang arrive at the mountain resort to begin their reunion of sorts. But, as comes with the territory of a Saint, nothing every goes right as planned, does it?


	2. ROAD TRIP AND ARRIVALS

Right, on with the next chapter! Hope you all like the first. Hopefully, the Ronins will appear in this chapter. I can't make promises – as I really don't plan these things head – they just sort of happen, you know? Anyway! On with the chapter!

XD Behold my brainchild!

**CHAPTER 02 - ROAD TRIPS AND ARRIVALS**

The car drive was rather pleasant, considering who was in the car. Seiya and Jab talked adamantly about what they had been doing for the past several years. Jab did go to school, and was rather high ranked in his class – not the top, but in the first quartile. Of course, the only reason he went was because his team made him. The others were adults and had jobs outside the team, but with him being to young to really get a job, he didn't have much choice.

Shun really didn't think it was quite fair that Jab had made the team. He reasoned that Jab had power and abilities the others didn't even outside his armor. Wouldn't that be considered cheating? With a few well placed, well powered punches, Jab could easily win anything thrown at him. Jab, of course, defended himself, saying that he didn't do things like that. He was raised…er, trained better.

Shun had said nothing more on the subject, but still didn't quite agree it was fair that Jab had gotten the position. Seiya, on the other hand, was quite the school boy. He hadn't gotten into a fight in six months (a new record for him) and under the constant eye of Shiryu, had managed to rise in the ranks of the school. He was in the second quartile, quite an accomplishment, and Shiryu was top in the class. That was not to much of a surprise.

Of course, Jab had to ask why Seiya didn't at least join a dojo or some fighting team. Seiya replied that he didn't have time – with all his studies, and the need to make money to pay for the apartment. Shiryu helped, but it was still a good sum to keep the large apartment (it took a good third of the sixth floor), and in between school and the job, he never had time. They had been thrown back a little by Seiya's last scuffle, which had earn him some hospital bills and a bail out. They had been lucky to scrape together the money for the bills, plus what they needed for their own expenses.

In the end, Shun shut them out once they began to reminisce about the past. He didn't like thinking back. Even though he was glad to have become a Saint, he did not enjoy the many burdens that had followed with his earning the cloth. He would not have met his brother again had he not become a Saint, nor would he have met Hyoga, Seiya, Shiryu, or Jab. There were good times, but he still had nightmares about the battles and the blood that was on his hands. He never told Ikki though. He couldn't have his elder brother worry about him.

Shun settled for talking to Hyoga, and the blonde was more than happy to open up. He learned Hyoga was doing well in school, and amazingly enough had become an accomplished ice skater. The school he went to promoted the arts – fighting and ice skating were among them. The girls admired him for being able to stand the cold while others were wrapped so nothing showed but their eyes, and the boys were glad to have him on their side and not their main rival – the Boris School. Hyoga did say he missed Japan though. When Shun broached the subject on Hygoa's master, though, the Swan became quite, and Shun realized his mistake.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I did not mean to bring back hurtful memories."

Hyoga smiled at the team's angel and waved his hand dismissively. "Don't worry about it. Really, I should have tried to go and see him, but to be honest, I don't think he would be there."

"Huh? Why not?" Shun asked, his interest piqued.

Hyoga shrugged. "I had heard rumors he returned to Sanctuary, supposedly to help rebuild and to help Camus regain his health."

"Ah, so he survived then," Shun murmured. His thoughts began to stray back to the battle for Sanctuary, but he shook his head and sent the dark memories away.

Hyoga nodded. "Though, whether that is good is yet to be discovered. Camus will not be happy he was tricked so."

"You should know," Shun chuckled. Everyone was aware that Hygoa had trained with the Gold Saint at one point, and that the two shared a bond, much like father and son.

Hyoga nodded, and fell silent, gazing out the window. Shun did not question him further, far to polite for that. He took his turn staring out the window, watching the road flash by, cars and trees melding together to create a blur as Jab sped down the free way. Ikki and Shiryu were in the car Jeep before them, either driving in silence or talking – more than likely the former. Shun's brother was not much of a talker.

About half-way into the trip, Shiryu pulled off the free way to stop at a small gas station. Jab followed suit and they crawled out of the cars, stretching and yawning. Their car had been blessedly silent as Seiya had decided to take a nap, and Jab had turned on the radio, letting everyone simply sit in their own silence and thoughts.

"Okay. Get drinks or go to the bathroom or whatever," Ikki called to them. "There isn't another gas station until we reach the resort, so do what you got to do."

Shun rolled his eyes at his brother and he and Hyoga headed to the small store to buy water for everyone. Jab went to fill his car with gas (as did Shiryu), and Seiya and Ikki headed to the bathroom. The air was colder out here, and their elevation was higher, which might have had something to do with it.

"I'll get some snacks," Hygoa told Shun as they entered. "You get the water."

Shun nodded and headed over to wear the refrigeration section was, sort of. He easily located the water and picked out the brands everyone liked (he had not bother to ask why they all liked a different brand – did it make much difference?). Making sure he had them all, he glanced around at the other beverages, wondering if someone might like juice instead, though he doubted a way out of the way gas station would have something they would like.

"Hey, cutie, what are you doing in a place like this?"

Shun jumped and turned to face a larger man clad in leather, who was backed by several others dressed in the same way. The first thing that entered Shun's mind was - BIKERS! And then came the realization that the big one had just hit on him. He silently cursed himself for his girlish looks.

"Just getting some water," he replied sweetly, hoping his eyes betrayed his dislike for them. "If you don't mind, I have to go pay. My friends are waiting on me."

The man chuckled as Shun turned to leave and Shun jumped a good three feet in the air when he felt the man's leather clad hand grip his rear. The man laughed and made some crude comment before addressing Shun. "Now, come on honey. Why don't you drop them and come hang with us, huh? I'm sure we'd be much more fun."

Shun turned in time to keep the man from making another pass at his rear, and instead the man caught his thigh. Shun shivered in disgust and placed the bottles of water on the shelf next to him, glaring at the man. "Please, _sir_, refrain from touching me."

"Oh, she's got a temper!" chuckled the leader, the others following.

"And I am not a girl, I am a boy," Shun corrected them. He had to admit, his outfit might say different. He was currently wearing loose pants color white and a green t-shirt that hung low on his shoulders and his green hair pulled up in a ponytail – an outfit fit for a long drive in the car. Yet, he realized, it also made him look like a flat-chested girl.

The man blinked and laughed. "The last girl I had said that too."

Shun nearly retched in revulsion. This guy was not for real! "Well, I'm not lying, so excuse me, I need to go pay!" he spat and grabbed the bottles, turning on his heel to head for the counter.

The man growled something and took hold of Shun's hand, intending to twist him around. But, alas for the man, that didn't work on Shun. The green haired angle spun around with the twisting motion and landed a hard kick in the man's gut, sending him careening backwards into his friends and also releasing Shun's wrist.

Flicking a piece of his hair back into place, Shun turned smartly, sashayed his hip and went to the counter, where Hyoga had been watching the incident with amusement. The man was up now, clutching his stomach and glaring at the green haired boy as he calmly paid for the water and food. Grinning, Hyoga wrapped a few finger in Shun's air, smirking at the man in what he knew was an ice cold stare.

The man gulped and turned on his heel, his gang followed and a few seconds later, the roaring of motorcycles and a supped-up car could be heard driving away. Hyoga laughed. "Didn't think you had it in you," he chuckled, still playing with Shun's hair.

Shun shrugged. "Nothing really. One kick to the gut, that was all."

"But I thought you were the defensive type," Hyoga said, leaning in as their things were packed into several bags.

Shun shrugged, facing him. "When the situation calls for it."

Hyoga laughed and pocked Shun's nose before grabbing the bags and heading out. "You've had way to much time around you're brother."

"Maybe," Shun teased and stuck out his tongue before they exited the shop.

""

Surprisingly enough, the rest of the trip was enjoyable. Hyoga had to relate the escapade in the store and Ikki had to be restrained from going after the brutes and burning them to a crisp. Since he didn't have cars keys, this went well. Jab somehow got his hands on a copy of Maroon 5's, Songs About Jane, and they all ended up listening to the entire thing about three times over and singing the one song they voted the best – Not Coming Home.

Shun learned the lyrics quick enough and was singing along on the third pass, everyone else quite as the green haired boy amazed them with his vocal chords.

When you refuse me  
You confuse me  
What makes you think I'll let you in again  
Think again my friend  
Go on misuse me and abuse me  
I'll come out stronger in the end

And does it make you sad  
To find yourself alone  
And does it make you mad  
To find that I have grown  
I'll bet it hurts so bad  
To see the strength that I have shown

When you answer the door pick up the phone  
You wont find me cause I'm not coming home

You don't know how much this hurts me  
To say these things that I don't want to say  
But have to say them anyway  
I would do anything to end your suffering  
But you would rather walk away

(I do not own the above song. It is Maroon 5's and I 3 them.)

Seiya immediately declared that Shun would so be singing for them again later on, making the younger Saint blush. He had never really sang for an audience before, and his people shyness made it difficult. In front of his brother was even worse, and school was no better.

Finally, at the end of three hours, they came to the resort.

Shun stared open mouthed at the scenery before him, unabashed. Green was everywhere. Trees rolled across the hills and climbed the mountains. It seemed like the ocean had suddenly turned from glittering blue to soft green. Shun could feel the life and cosmos pumping through the forest, undisturbed save for the few tourist that came every year. He was on the side that had a view of a fragment of sapphire blue lake that sat in the center of the this great green ocean. It was said to be one of the largest and most beautiful in Japan. It too was thriving, life radiating off it.

He turned to face the front and caught sight of the massive cabin they would be staying in with the other guests. It too took his breath away. Even from afar, you could see the builders had taken expenses to ensure that it looked at home in this place. It shone a dark wood color, with numerous trees surrounding it and wild flowers flourishing at its base. A massive tree, much older than all the others, stood tall and proud in the front courtyard, branches reaching far to each side in all its glory.

They arrived soon enough and hopped out, the massive sheltering them from the hot sun. Still admiring the place in silent awe, they grabbed their bags and handed off their cars to valets and dragged everything inside.

The inside was even more gorgeous than the outside. In the center of a large foyer was a small fence and sprouting from the center of that fence was a huge tree, not as large as the one outside, but close. It reached near the top of hotel, where the roof was cut away to reveal glass, sunlight shining through, making the tree glow. Everything was done in wood too, elegantly carved to resemble the woods that surrounded it.

"Okay, so, we have three rooms," Ikki said, handing out the keys. "That means two to a room. So, who is rooming with who?"

"I'll take Seiya," Jab offered, as if he was being generous.

Seiya pouted. "You don't make it sound like you REALLY want me there."

"Maybe I do, maybe I don't," Jab shrugged with a grin, taking the key from Seiya. "You can figure that out for yourself. Come on, let's get unpacked."

"I'll house with Shun," Hyoga said and took the second key offered.

"I guess that leaves me with you again, eh?" Ikki asked, grinning at Shiryu.

Shiryu chuckled and nodded. "I get to pick beds first though."

"What? No fair!" Ikki protested, crossing his arms like a child.

"Oh, pick up your things and come on," Shiryu chided him and headed for the elevator. "I'll let you pick dinner tonight." That cheered Ikki up a little bit and he followed Shiryu without further complaint.

"What does your brother like for dinner?" Hyoga asked, raising an eyebrow.

Shun thought for a moment. "Spicy stuff. He's always had a liking for spicy things."

Hyoga sighed and hefted his bag up. "I think I might just make a sandwich then."

Shun giggled and lifted his own bag, following Hyoga.

""

Hyoga had flopped down on a bed and promptly fallen asleep, much to Shun's surprise. He supposed that car rides did that to certain people. He had just smiled, written a note, and headed back down to the lobby. Finding his way to the back gardens of the hotel, he was engulfed in a thriving forest.

There was a pool, but all around it were wild flowers and he could see a few squirrels and rabbits hiding in the underbrush near the pool. Trees rose to their full height, forming a natural fence around the perimeter of the hotel's grounds. He breathed in the fresh scent of woodland, so full of life.

It had been a long time since he had been in a place like this. When they were children, Shun could faintly remember coming to places like this, but the memories were faint and foggy at best. Most of his childhood memories were of training with his master, learning to control the Chains of Andromeda and having the laws that came with being a Saint beaten into his head.

Not to mention the last few years were less than happy. The war had been plaguing him since it had finished, Athena the victor, and he could never shake the horror that had gripped him when his brother had been evil, corrupted by his masters.

"So, you like this place too?"

Shun jumped and turned to face the person who had spoken. He came face to face with a blonde haired boy, part falling over one eye, leaving one astonishing green orb to stare out at the world. He was dressed in a loose robe of emerald green with a white sash and bare feet.

Shun blushed and nodded his head. "Yes, it is very lovely here." He breathed deeply. "I cannot quite remember when we last came to a place like this. We never…had time."

The blonde nodded, as if in understanding. "Yes, it is nice to get away from everything. Are you here with friends?"

Shun blinked and nodded. "Yes. My brother is here, as well as four other friends." He paused. "And what of you? Surely you did not come alone as well? Something as beautiful as this should be shared."

The blonde chuckled and nodded, praising Shun with a soft smile. "Yes, I am here with four friends also, and our rather large pet. He's not in the hotel though. Just be warned that if go hiking and run into a large, overgrown kitten, don't freak."

Shun nodded, not quite understanding. "I will be sure to warn my friends. My name is Shun, but the way. And you are?"

The boy blinked and bowed his head. "Forgive my manners! My name is Seiji." The blonde held out his hand.

"Seiji," Shun repeated, grasping the offered hand and smiling. "It was a pleasure meeting you. I hope we cross paths again."

"I as well. Where are you dining tonight?" Seiji asked, blinking.

Shun shrugged. "That depends upon my brother. He gets to pick tonight. More than likely in our rooms. Shiryu and I can cook well enough to survive."

Seiji smiled. "It would seem you and your friend would make a good match for my friend, Shin. He loves to cook as well."

"Oh, wonderful," Shun smiled. "Perhaps we can all go walking one day. I am sure it would be fun to meet new friends."

Seiji nodded his approval. "Are you doing anything tomorrow. We arrived yesterday, but haven't made any plans."

Shun thought. "Well, if Seiya can get up early enough, we can meet you after breakfast. I know at least three of them will want to go. Seiya might be more keen on other activities."

Seiji laughed and nodded. "Very well then. I shall see you in the dining hall after the buffet closes. Bring your friends."

Shun nodded. "I will! Good day, Seiji." Shun bowed and turned back into the hotel and up to his room. His hand still tingled from the touch of the blonde boy. He had seemed nice enough, but…

He would have talk to Ikki about this.

""

Yay! Ronins appear! Whoo-hooo! I said it would be done and it is! Go me! XD

Anyway, see you next chapter!

Next time: Shun gets his friends to agree to go on a hike with Date and his friends. Clashing personalities might make this peaceful walk a little more disturbing than usual though.


End file.
